Cirque du freak!
by ladyevel
Summary: The characters in the Cirque du Freak take turns reading Cirque du Freak! Rating may change...


Ladyevel: I was bored and I'm doing this for lulz. *Epicface*

*points to Steve* You know what to say!

Steve: Ppfffttt,do you know who I am? I will not!

Ladyevel: Do I have to burn your Twilight books? *picks up a couple of Twilight books*

Steve: *Blushes* Th-those aren't mine..!

Ladyevel: *smirks* Fine,then you won't care if I do this..! *grabs random flamethrower*

Steve: NNOOOOOO!...fine...

Ladyevel: *smirks* Good boy. *pats head*

Steve: *drones* Ladyevel owns no characters in this fanfiction other than herself...

Ladyevel and Harkat: Please enjoy!

*Mr. Tall randomly pops up,riding a unicorn* Mr. Tall: This takes place after the books!

* * *

*Steve,R.V.,Debbie,Arra,Mr. Crepsley,Mr. Tall,Gavner,Darren and Kurda randomly fall into a dark area,into a living pile of bodies*

Steve: W-what's going on..?!

R.V.: *faces Steve* Master!...Did you plan this?

Steve: *growls* NO! And I don't like it!

Darren: Steve?! What are YOU doing here? And why is Debbie here?

Debbie: Darren? *tears up* Are you real? *runs up to Darren and hugs him VERY tightly*

Arra: That's not sorta creepy or anything...

Mr. Crepsley: Arra? Is that you?

Arra: Yeah,unfortunately...

Gavner: Larten?! *hugs him* I can't believe you are here!

Kurda: What is going on and why is it so dark?

Darren: You should ask HIM! *points to Steve*

Steve: WHAT?! If anyone planned this,it had to be you!

Darren: What?! You're crazy,leopard!

Steve: _NEVER_ call me that,Shan!

Darren: *smirks* Why? Whatcha gonna do if I continue?

Gavner: Kill him,Darren!

Debbie and Kurda: No more fighting!

Darren: Why? He isn't going to do a thing.

R.V.: _KILL _him,my lord!

Mr. Crepsley: *sighs* *mumbles* Really Darren,really?

Steve: *Pushes R.V out of the way* Really? I won't do _anything? _*Smirks*

*Both of the half-brothers starts running towards each other*

Mr. Tall(Who has been standing near a corner 'till now,silently watching everything go down): *jumps in between both boys,who were inches away from each other with their hands raised in fists* Darren! Steve! Stahp it and CALM DOWN!

*All of a sudden the lights turn on and all of the humans,vampires and vampaneze look around*

Arra: A are we in a bloody tent?

*Before anyone can respond,or even think about that question,5 figures run into the tent.*

Steve: Gannen! What's going on? Why are we here?

Vancha: none of us know...

Darren: Evra! hi!

Evra: *smirks* Hi,Darren! Miss me?

Harkat: *frowns* I guess...I'm not missed...

Darren: Nonsense,Harky! *hugs him*

R.V: ...Harky? *bursts into laughter*

Vancha: Hey ugly! Shut up! *tackles R.V*

Steve: There is too much hugging going on...

Gannen: *nods* I agree,my lord.

Mr. Crepsley: For once,as much as I hate to admit-*Glares at Steve*-I actually agree with...ugh,I think I am going to be sick...Steve.

Seba: Oh,lighten up,Larten!

Mr. Crepsley: SEBA! Do you no what in the love of vampaneze is going on?

Seba: No,I am afraid not. It is just as sire Vancha said...

Darren: What about you,Mr. Tall? Do you have any idea what we're doing her and how?

Mr. Tall: Yes,you see we-

*wolves start running into the tent,interrupting Mr. Tall's explanation*

?: Don't you dare,Mr. Tall!

Kurda: Who was that?-*Looks around*-Where are you?

Mr. Crepsley: Show yourself!

?: *sighs* Fine...I thought this was going to be cooler...

*A teenage girl holding a notebook and a pen with thick brown hair,dark green eyes and really pale skin walks into the tent*

*Everyone gasps*

Arra: Are you the one that brought us here?

?: *nods*

Gavner: Why?

?: *smiles* To read a book of course!

Everyone except ?: W-what?!

Steve: Are you Fucking kidding me?

?: Shut up Steve! *chucks notebook at his head*

Kurda: But WAIT! How did you bring us back? Mr. Crepsley,Arra,Steve,gavner,R.V and I were dead right?

?: *picks up notebook* Yup!

Seba: Wait was Darren dead or not?

?: Well,kinda...It's confusing. VERY confusing...

Harkat: Can you at...least tell...us where we...are right...now?

?: Yes I can,we are in a tent in the cirque du freak camp right now. *smiles*

Mr. Tall: Yes! I'm home... *Smile wildly*

Darren: Wait,if everyone who first appeared in the tent was dead then that means...*looks at Debbie sadly*

Debbie: *nods* I died in the final confrontation,fighting...after you did...

Vancha: How did you bring us back!?

?: None of your concern..! I just brought you back to show you a book,and we can take turns reading it,okay? Anymore questions and I swear by the vampire gods I will punch...Gannen!

Gannen: What?! Why am I involved?

?: Because you are.

Steve: *Giggles*

?: Should I change it to Steve?

Steve: *coughs* No,I'll be good...

Darren: *snickers*

Seba: *sighs at the two boys* Okay,fair enough. *cough* But may I ask your name?

?: *sighs* ...Okay,that is a fair question...My name is...Ladyevel..!

Steve: pfffttttt,that's a stupid name!

Ladyevel: Hey! Don't hate! It's just a screen name!

Harkat and Mr. Tall: What's a 'screen name'?

ladyevel: *sighs* Nothing,just forget I said anything...

Vancha: Are we going to read this book or what?

Mr. Tall: *surprised* You actually want to listen to a book being read?

Vancha: *smirks* You sound surprised,Tall...I don't mind most books,they are just stories after all,but I can't read 'em so I don't bother with 'em.

ladyevel: Okay! Let's start this! *snaps fingers*

*A campfire appears in the middle of the tent,with log benches surrounding it*

ladyevel: Come on guys and gals,take a seat!

Debbie: Cool!

Arra: *stares at Debbie* Really? A campfire? Isn't that just a bit cliche?

ladyevel: Do I need to tell everyone about your...secret...involving rainbows,animals and a child's t.v. show?

Mr. Crepsley: What?

*everyone stares at Arra*

Arra: *bows and growls* I am sorry,ladyevel.

Mr. Tall: Can I leave? I would like to see the cirque...

ladyevel: Well,I suppose you can leave,but no one else!

Mr. Tall: Okay,but I'll be back to here some of the story...

ladyevel: *nods* I understand.

*Mr. Tall walks out of the tent*

*Everyone sits down*

Gavner: So what story are we reading?

Gannen: and who's reading it?

ladyevel: Excellent questions. I am going to have Darren read the first book,so he'll read the title aloud.

Steve: Why him?

ladyevel: Just because.

Steve: Because why?

ladyevel: Because SHUT UP!

Steve: ...

Darren: So where is this book? I wanna get this over with...

ladyevel: Here of course! *Book magically appears in her hand*

Evra: You NEED to teach me that!

R.V: So what's the name of the book,Shan?

ladyevel: WAIT! One more thing-While Darren is holding and reading this book,we will adress him as Shan. ok?

*Everyone nods*

ladyevel: Okay then. *Hands the book over to Darren*

Darren: Alrighty then,the name of the book...is...Cirque du freak: a living nightmare?!...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it,I will continue after I get two reviews-from two different people,or if I feel like it...

I have one other dss story-Shadows,please check it out if you can!

Bye!


End file.
